Diskusjon:Episodeguide sesong 28
Mangel på episodeguide denne uka. Som dere sikkert har sett, så har jeg ikke ført inn episodeguide denne uka. Dette skyldes at harddisken på min pc har blitt ødelagt, og pcn min er på reperasjon. Jeg låner for øyeblikket pc en gang i blant, men har ikke hatt anledning til å notere opp hva som skjer i episodene (ligger 1 foran fordi jeg ser på sumo) og føye de inn. Dersom noen kunne ha ført inn i denne uka for meg hadde det vært fint, hvis ikke skal jeg forsøke å ta det igjen når jeg får tilbake min pc. Får mest sannsynlig pcn min tilbake i neste uke, og da skal jeg fortsette å føye inn med mindre noen andre vil. 95.34.228.51 mai 7., 2011 kl. 19:04 (UTC) (chrissepia) : Jeg tok jobben etter beste evne og fylte inn etter fri hukommelse. Mulig det er noen feil og mangler, så alle oppfordres til å ta en titt. −Audun mai 8., 2011 kl. 11:11 (UTC) :: Jeg skal reise bort i dag, og får derfor ikke lagt inn dagens episode på episodeguiden. Er det noen som kan legge inn for dagens episode? Hvis ikke legger jeg det inn når jeg kommer hjem i neste uke. Chrissepia jun 23., 2011 kl. 08:54 (UTC) :::Jeg kan godt gjøre det. --Ditter jun 23., 2011 kl. 17:16 (UTC) Trivia? Jeg la i går til følgende under sesong 28, episode 28: "Trivia: Inger Teien (Guri Høyer) krediteres som gjesterolle i rulleteksten, men spilte ikke i denne episoden." (såvidt jeg husker stemmer dette) Det ble fjernet da det ble lagt til mer utfyllende episodeguide (og det er fint det ble lagt til mer utfyllende episodeguide). Syns andre slik informasjon er relevant og kan legges til i episodeguider? Mvh. Marius2 mai 13., 2011 kl. 10:24 (UTC) :Ja det var jeg som fjernet det. Jeg synes ikke at det er noe god ide å ha det med der, kan heller skrives ned på siden til den påfølgende episoden.--Torfje mai 13., 2011 kl. 14:12 (UTC) ::Nå tror jeg ikke jeg skjønte hva du mener. Det er da i alle fall ikke noen god idé å ha med trivia-informasjon på beskrivelsen av episoden etter episoden trivia-informasjonen gjelder? Hva mente du? :-) Mvh. Marius2 mai 13., 2011 kl. 16:07 (UTC) :::Jeg mener at det er noe vi ikke skal ha med i episodeguiden siden det forteller ikke noe om hva som skjedde i episoden.--Torfje mai 13., 2011 kl. 18:35 (UTC) ::::Jeg syns slike ting kan være litt interessante å ha med i en wiki. Dette kan gjerne skrives under et eget "Trivia"-avsnitt i artiklene til de episodene som har egne artikler, men faktum er at de færreste episodene får slike artikler. Da er alternativene å enten legge det til i den aktuelle episodeguiden eller i den mer generelle Trivia-artikkelen, eller er det flere alternativer? Mvh. Marius2 mai 13., 2011 kl. 21:15 (UTC) :::::Trivia er nettopp trivia, og det bør ikke levnes altfor stor plass til slikt i et oppslagsverk. Som Torfje sier mener jeg det vil være mest naturlig å legge slik informasjon i episoden artikkel, om man først skal nevne det. −Audun mai 30., 2011 kl. 17:28 (UTC) Noen som vil overta? Som dere sikkert har lagt merke til, så har episodeguidene kommet veldig sent i det siste. Det skyldes det at jeg rett og slett ikke har så god tid lenger som det jeg en gang hadde og har derfor ikke tid til å legge ut dagens episodeguide. Det er faktisk så vidt jeg har tid til cæsar. Så mitt spørsmål er: er det noen her som vil overta min "jobb"? :) -Chrissepia :Ingen som vil skrive episodeguide? Hadde vært greit å ha et fast system for dette, så vi unngår at det blir huller i episodeguiden. To-tre kan gjerne dele på. Man kan skrive én uke hver for eksempel. --Ditter sep 26., 2011 kl. 13:04 (UTC) ::Hvis ingen har tid/lyst, så er det ikke noe å gjøre med det. I så fall er det litt synd. Av de over 2200 episodene som er sendt, er det nesten ingen som står tomme. Ingen av de som sa seg villig i april som kan nå? --Ditter sep 28., 2011 kl. 09:23 (UTC) Jeg følger ikke så mye med på de nye episodene, men får med meg litt av de større hendelsene. Så jeg tror det er bedre om noen som følger med, tar seg av det. Loke Andersen sep 28., 2011 kl. 10:13 (UTC) Jeg kan på mandager og torsdager, det er tirsdager og onsdager som er travle for meg. Hvis noen kunne tenke seg tirsdag og/eller onsdag, så skal jeg kunne klare å gjøre de andre dagene. :) - Chrissepia :Flott at du kan på mandager og torsdager. Inntil videre for den/de som evt. føler får det, legge inn på tirsdager og onsdager, så får vi se hvordan det blir. Bare et par ting: Du har kanskje lagt merke til at jeg har redigert litt på det du har skrevet i episodeguiden. Husk at man må skrive hele navnet på en underkarakter for at det skal bli en klikkbar link. Skriver man f eks. bare Lasse, fungerer det ikke. Man må skrive Lasse Johansen|Lasse. Jeg har også noen ganger skrevet om noen setninger jeg ikke synes beskriver korrekt det som faktisk skjedde. F eks fra gårsdagens episode kan det tolkes som at Goggen ble rasende på flyttefolkene, men faktum var at sa til Jens August at han ikke synes han brydde seg nok om at Eva hadde dratt. --Ditter sep 29., 2011 kl. 12:29 (UTC) ::hehe, ja sånn går det når man har det travelt... Skal skjerpe meg nå ;) -Chrissepia ::: Flott :) --Ditter sep 29., 2011 kl. 23:12 (UTC) :::: Jeg legger til noen punkter på tirsdager og onsdager inntil videre. Tidligere skrev jeg noen stikkord mens jeg så på, det får jeg ikke gjort nå. Så det vil ikke bli så veldig detaljert, og det er mulig det blir noen feil. Jeg skriver det jeg husker. Folk får bare legge til ting jeg glemmer, og rette opp hvis det er noen feil etc. --Ditter okt 5., 2011 kl. 18:05 (UTC) Diskusjoner/kommentarer rundt episodeguiden Vil bare skrive at jeg er klar over at dagens referat ble vel detaljert. Men det skjedde såpass mye i dag som jeg synes bør være med. En av de mest innholdsrike episodene på lang tid. --Ditter nov 23., 2011 kl. 19:32 (UTC) Franskmann hei, jeg er på jak etter en Hotel Cæsar ekspert! jeg er fransk, har spilte 4 mini-roller i serien. jeg vil gjerne finne de igjen (fant 2 av dem). -S26E08 - som fransk språklærer -S26? S27? - som fransk businessman (inspilling i HC hall, jeg ville skaffe meg en eskorte dame via en mann som jeg husker ikke navnet, Pelle ble ganske interessert i saken) -S27? S28? - som fransk kemner/servitør (inspilling i en restaurant i Oslo, jeg måtte snakke og servere 3 eller 4 skuespiller, Julie og Arnfinn var to av dem) -S28E171 - som fransk gay kjoledesigner da mangler jeg to, er det noen som kan hjelpe meg? på forhånd takk! Cédric Luceau